Jogging du samedi matin
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Bien matinal ce matin le Marimo. Mais où va t-il? Et si je l'accompagnais..? Pas d'idée pour le résumé désolé!


**Jogging du samedi matin**

J'ouvre les yeux. Le ballottement du navire sur les vagues me berce, je suis vraiment bien. Voilà à peine deux semaines que je vit avec cette bande de zouave sur le bateau. Heureusement qu'une belle femme vient mettre de l'ordre là-dedans.

C'est pas tout, mais il va falloir assumer mon rôle de cuisinier. Je me lève sans bruit pou réveiller personne et me rends dans mon antre: la cuisine.

Je m'installe devant mon plan de travail et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Dans le couloir des pas résonne mais je n'y prête attention.

La porte s'ouvre je me retourne, m'attendant à voir Nami et m'exclame:

-Nami-chérie, le café et bientôt prêt! C'est tellement gentil de te lever si tôt pour me tenir compagnie!

Devant la porte, tout en muscle, se tient l'escrimeur qui me fait signe de me taire.

J'ignore son geste et me remets au travail en disant:

-Tiens, déjà debout le Marimo? Pourtant t'es pas matinal.

Il continue de m'ignorer et passe à coté de moi pour se servir du café.

Je le détaille rapidement: il porte un jogging noir et un tee-shirt de sport, un bandeau entourant son crâne vert. À ses pieds, des chaussettes de récupération et des chaussures de sport. Il porte aussi à son poignet une éponge anti-sueur.

La panoplie du p'tit joggeur, pensai-je

Il boit son café d'une traite et ressort. Je l'interpelle au dernier moment:

-Tu vas courir?

Il hoche la tête et sort pour de bon. Je lâche ma baguette de pain que je tenais et le rattrape:

-Je.. Je peux venir avec toi?

Un temps. Il et me dévisage puis fini par me demander:

-Et le p'tit-dej?

-Ça attendra.

-Bon ben s'tu veux.

Ça m'étonne qu'il ait accepté si facilement. En très peu de temps, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait un mauvais caractère et qu'on ne s'entendait pas très bien. J'ai pu aussi voir qu'il était maladroit, timide, feignant, plutôt bien foutu, tordu comme une boussole défaillante et plein d'autre chose.

Je pars me changer en quatrième vitesse. Cette fois, niveau discrétion, zéro. Je me cogne contre les hamacs en mettant mes chaussures mais personne ne se réveille.

Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je le rejoins: il est déjà sur le quai, dos au bateau. Il est marrant avec ses cheveux.

Ah, il m'a vu. On va pouvoir y aller.

Le long de la baie, il y a une plage surmontée d'un chemin. J'imagine que c'est là que nous allons courir. En plus, c'est le seul endroit où il ne risque pas de se perdre. Du moins, j'espère.

Nous nous engageons donc sur ce chemin au pas de course. Il est en terre et partiellement accidenté, il faut faire attention où on met les pieds.

Accidenté pour accidenté, je me tords la cheville et m'apprête à tomber.

Heureusement, le sabreur me rattrape au dernier moment.

Ouf, à deux doigts de passer pour un empoté, les fesses par terre. Nous reprenons notre trajet sans un mot. Cette fois, je reste en retrait, on ne sait jamais.

Devant moi, je peux voir sa sueur couler sur sa nuque et descendre dans son polo. J'entends aussi le bruit de ses pas et les embruns de la mer me remplissent le nez.

Il a une bonne cadence le bougre. J'ai beau avoir de bonnes jambes, ça devient de plus en plus dur de le suivre. Je commence à être essoufflé et bien sur, nous n'avons rien à boire. J'essaye de masquer mon épuisement mais il l'a remarqué: il commence à ralentir. Comment il a fait? J'suis derrière lui!

J'ai horreur que l'on ait pitié de moi, je le double donc d'un air dédaigneux. Je l'entends repartir de plus belle.

Notre esprit de compétition reprends aussi: chacun tente de doubler l'autre avec un minimum d'aisance. Au bout de deux minute de course acharnées, nous piquons un sprint jusqu'au bout de la route. Je m'arrête juste avant de tomber dans le trou qui nous fait face. Pas eu le temps de le prévenir, je le vois dégringoler dans le fossé.

Assis par terre, des feuilles dans les cheveux, il me regarde d'un air contrarié. J'éclate de rire: il m'a fait une de ces moues dont il a le secret.

Le chemin c'est arrêté d'un coup, comme par magie. En faite, il ne servait à rien.

Zorro remonte, rouge comme une tomate. Il a les fesses mouillées et encore de l'herbe dans les cheveux.

Bon, ben on a plus qu'à faire demi-tour. D'abord, je vais quand même lui enlever ce qu'il a dans les cheveux. Le pauvre, je suis sadique tout de même.

Nous repartons dans l'autre sens. Nous ne faisons plus la course et tant mieux, je suis crevé. Le retour me paraît plus court: surement parce que je rêvassais.

Déjà devant le bateau.** C'est décidé, je n'irai plus courir avec lui, trop dur.**

Je m'avance pour remonter sur le pont mais lui, il reste planté là, à me regarder. Je le fixe à mon tour: il est rouge comme un pivoine, les mains qui tremblent et son regard fuit le mien.

Il semble rassembler tout son courage et me dit:

-Tu.. tu reviendra avec moi?

Trop mignon, il est tout gêné! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

**Quoi, ne dit-on pas qu'il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis?**

* * *

Voilà, p'tit OS assez guimauve mais qui va faire plaisir à Elwyn-Ketsurui! ;)

Hiruma-san


End file.
